


Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows

by Madame_Reaper



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baking, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Food, Iceflower, Secret Admirer, Whiterose, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Reaper/pseuds/Madame_Reaper
Summary: Set before the dance. Weiss becomes unlikely friends with a certain monkey faunus and blue-haired womanizer. The three of them are set on reaching Weiss' goal: To make Ruby her girlfriend. (Whiterose) Also contains and/or hints other pairings.(Originally uploaded on fanfiction.net - Still is there but I decided to also share this story with those who only use this site)Enjoy!





	1. Flirting then Friends (Intro Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, like I mentioned in the summary, I originally uploaded this on fanfiction.net and I will start to upload on both websites together. But I'll just start to upload work I already completed on here. 
> 
> Also, this was my first story I ever wrote so be a bit easy on me for this one. As you keep reading, you'll also notice that my writing style develops in this story, which I decided to keep.
> 
> Also, I changed the timing for this whole story so... if some things don't make sense such as when things takes place... So if it gets a bit confusing just go with it I guess.
> 
> So enjoy!

Weiss walked aimlessly in the courtyard, having cleaned herself up and left her teammates to their dorm. During the food fight- more like food battle, Ruby had caught her as she was ‘stricken down’ and honestly, even though it was just a game it made her heart beat really fast. She clutched her chest again, feeling it speed up at the thought of it again. 

“Hey Weiss! Are you okay?”

Weiss looked up to see Sun and a blue-haired guy a few meters away from her. Sun, being the one who called her ran up to her, “You okay? You are clutching your chest-uh heart area…”

Weiss rolled her eyes as she dropped her hands and crossed her arms, “Are all you faunus always this nosy?”

Sun decided to ignore the insult and introduced Neptune to her, “Weiss, I want you to meet the N of SSSN, Neptune.”

Weiss turned towards the blue-haired boy who had was awkwardly standing beside Sun. After a few seconds her had noticed that Weiss had changed her attention to him. He looked her up and down and slung his arm around her, “Well hello there Snow Angel.”

Weiss brushed him off and forgot Sun was there as she exclaimed, “Sorry but I don’t swing that way.”

Neptune put his hands by his side and squeaked out a sorry. After he had regained his composure he asked, “Maybe we should start again, but as friends.”

He stuck his hand out while his left one rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Weiss observed him again, other than the shameless flirting from earlier, the boy seemed awfully nice and even though she wasn’t into boys, who wouldn’t want a handsome boy as a friend.

“Sure.” She stated returning the handshake also bringing a grin to Neptune’s face.

Sun just stood there in surprise, “Wait… So you are lesbian?”

Weiss realizing he was there again and what she had just blurted out covered her mouth and panicked, “Did I say that?! That wasn’t meant to happen, I have been hiding it all my life and now it is ruined!”

“Hey Weiss, calm down I’m pretty sure me and Sun won’t say anything… Right Sun?”

Sun instead of verbally replying had nodded and now was scratching his chin in thought, “Wait… Were you thinking about someone?" 

Weiss gave a confused look, “… Why?” 

Sun clicked his fingers in realization and pointed at Weiss, “You’re in love!”

“WHAT?!”

“… Well I didn’t have a chance in the first place.”

Weiss’ face blushed rose pink as she faced the ground. Her hands in fist by the sides, “What gave you that idea?!" 

Sun grinned in victory as he explained, “Well, you were clutching your heart while you were blushing earlier.”

“I was blushing?” Weiss asked as she faced the boys again.

Neptune nodded as Sun went into a rapid fire of questions, “Who is it?!”

“You do not have the right to know.”

 “Is it Blake?”

“… No.”

“Yang?”

“Of course not!”

“Anyone from that team from earlier?”

“No.”

“Is it your team leader, Ruby.”

“…”

Sun and Neptune both grinned and both fist bumped. The both looked towards Weiss who was burning red and turned away from them in embarrassment. Neptune alerted Sun. After that the blue-haired boy put a hand on her shoulder, “ I’ve only known you for a little but we can help in any way we can." 

Sun elaborated, “We sure can! I hope this means we are on your good side.”

Weiss sighed, as her blush slowly subsided, “How did I end up with you two knuckleheads.”


	2. Going Downhill Fast (Intro Part II)

Weiss groaned as a shrill whistle rang through her ear, Ruby had decided to bring back the whistle today.

“Get up everyone! Time for the last school day of the week!”

Weiss opened her eyes to see Ruby who was currently in the middle of pulling her sister down from her bunk. Weiss sighed as she swung her feet to the ground and trudged to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After thirty minutes Weiss, Blake and Yang were finished and waiting for Ruby to finish as well until they heard knocks on the door. Yang being the closest to the door opened it and looked over her shoulder, “It’s for you Blake.”

Yang stepped out of the way to let Sun and Neptune in. Sun and Neptune stood in front of Blake awkwardly. Blake who was sitting on her bed looked up from her book to the two boys. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Um… You are here for me? Is there something I don’t know about?” 

Sun and Neptune chuckled at each other, “No, we are not.” Sun answered, “Yang just presumed.”

Neptune agreed with a nod of a head. Then they took a huge step back, plopping beside Weiss.

“What are you two numbskulls doing here right now?”

“Just here for… Reasons.”

Weiss looked up from her scroll and glared at them at their idle answer, “Can you please be more specific.”

“Uhh…” Neptune started.

“For that chest-uh-thing from yesterday.” Sun finished.

Weiss groaned, “You guys couldn’t be more obvious, but why now? We have people here.” She then realized what she said and slowly turned to Yang and Blake who gave the three of them a weird stare. 

“Uh… Weiss? ‘Chest-thing?’” Blake asked in bewilderment.

Yang then started to laugh and snort, “W-weiss! C-chest! What did you guys do yesterday?!” Yang fell to the ground her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

With her eyes widened and teeth clenched in mortification, Weiss’ face turned a crimson shade of red, “Yang! You better not be thinking of something inappropriate!”

The creaking sound of the bathroom door silenced everyone in the room as Ruby asked, “Umm guys, what is going on in here?”

 

* * *

 

Weiss rubbed her temples as she walked with Neptune and Sun as they headed towards the canteen hall for breakfast. Meters in front of them were the rest of team RWBY who left them behind for privacy but still sometimes glanced back in curiosity.

Weiss asked, “Why did you two idiots come to my dorm in the first thing in the morning?”

Neptune answered, “We suddenly had an idea for you to win Ruby over.”

Sun butted in, “Yeah! We heard that in a few weeks time there would be a dance here and-“

“WAIT!” Weiss exclaimed putting her hands out stopping them both in their tracks. The sudden outburst from Weiss even surprised the rest of team RWBY in front of them. She gave them a demanding smile, which made her teammates fast forward to the food hall. She stepped in front of the boys and turned to face both of them, “You dimwits are getting ahead of yourselves, we don’t even know if she is even into girls.” 

The two boys looked at each other, communicating telepathically and through facial expressions. When they came to a conclusion their eyes lit up and if you looked really hard, there were probably light bulbs over their head. They turned to her as Sun started, “Weiss my sister, we are going to use the playboy skills of your brother Neptune to find out how she reacts to his advances.” 

Weiss gave a blank face, “Sister? Brother? Flirting again? This is all going to fast for me.”

Sun and Neptune slung their arms around Weiss as Neptune continued, “We’ve known each other for what? Two days basically, I can feel a sibling connection around about now.” Weiss gave him a judgmental look as she crossed her arms to emphasize her point but nonetheless, Neptune continued, “And trust me Snow Angel, we’ll get an answer.”

 

* * *

 

Weiss sat down as Sun introduced Neptune to the teams, “Hey everyone I want to introduce Neptune to you. Team RWBY you have seen him this morning so uhh… yeah… And Neptune this is the Team JNPR Blake kept talking about.”

The respective members of both teams, excluding Weiss, greeted him as per of their personality. Neptune and Weiss shared a glance as Neptune put his act into action. He sat on the bench and slid over to Ruby who sat on the outer part of the group, “Hey there cutie, did it hurt when you fell from heaven.” 

Silence ensued throughout the group. Yang gave him a death glare while Blake’s hand was stopped halfway in turning a page of a book. Nora and Jaune just stared as their jaws dropped on to the table as Ren and Pyrrha slowly placed their spoons back into their bowl of soup. Weiss mentally face palmed at the line but her heart twinge with jealousy at the sight but she just shook it off.

Ruby gave an awkward grin and scooted closer to Yang and further away from Neptune, “Um… No.”

Neptune cleared his throat and apologized as Sun explained Neptune’s mannerism. Weiss’ eyes began to light up with hope. She had admit that Neptune is handsome and from the other looks of the girls from the other tables, he seemed irresistible, and with the way Ruby acted, not an inch of her seemed attracted to the blue-haired teenager.

Yang chuckled lightly, “No offence Neptune but Ruby’s last boyfriend wasn’t as flirty as you, so there was no way that could have worked.”

“Wait you had a boyfriend?!” Jaune exclaimed.

“Yeah, back at Signal… Actually we broke it off a few months before I got into Beacon.” Ruby added

“Tell us! Tell us!” Nora demanded.

Weiss’ heart cracked at the revelation. Neptune and Sun whipped their head to her as the focus was now on Ruby. Sun pointed to his lip in which Weiss raised her hand to hers. She felt it quiver in sadness, her eyes started to water. The two boys looked towards each other and Neptune picked up the cream pie that was on Weiss’ food tray and pushed it into her face. Everyone on the table stared at them in confusion. Sun helped Weiss to her feet and ‘hit’ Neptune on the head as they too got both up on their feet, “Uh… Neptune wanted another food fight again… Weiss told him it wasn’t happening but her did it anyway…” The two teams gave him disbelieving looks, “Umm… So me and Neptune are just going to help her wash it off.”

Sun glanced to Neptune with his eyes yelling out retreat as he got Weiss on his shoulder and sped of too find a drinking fountain with Neptune in tow.

Ruby asked out loud, “… What was that all about?”


	3. The Rooftop Crew (Intro Part III)

Weiss hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head into them. She shivered as she felt the nightly breeze greeted her, as if it gave her a chilling hug of comfort. Weiss was now moping to herself on top of one of Beacon’s dormitory roofs’. Her eyes were now dry from the tears from this morning…

 Morning…

  _Weiss ran to a drinking fountain. She wiped bits of cream from her eyes. The tears kept falling as she fumbled with the handle that controlled the water. Her hands shook as she tried to turn the water on, to only move her hands back to her eyes. She then gave up on the drinking fountain and squatted to the ground. She opened her eyes to watch as tears dropped on to the tiled floor. Feeling her eyes burn again, she closed her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest, to make her feel small as she sobbed quietly. Neptune and Sun shared a face of concern before they both gave their full attention to Weiss. Sun help her up back on her feet and coaxed her to lower her head to the drinking fountain. Neptune turned on the fountain with a handle and let the water splash to the right side of her face. Feeling the cold sensation on her cheek, she cupped her hands and used the water she caught to rinse the cream away._

  _After a few minutes she lifted her hair up and dried her face with her sleeves. She glanced up to the two boys. Her voice unsteady, she proceeded to scold them, “Are y-you two s-stupid.” Her voice wavered, “D-did you have t-to SLAM THAT PIE INTO MY FACE.” She shouted towards the end being madder at them than upset about Ruby. The two boys shut their eyes reeled back getting ready for an onslaught of insults to come their way but instead got a,_

_“Thank you.”_

_They both slowly opened their eyes to see Weiss giving them a rare small smile, “As absurd as that was… Thank you. No one has ever cared about me to make themselves more awkward around others… You two are more like brothers to me than my own brother…”_

_The two boys widened their eyes at Weiss small confession and enveloped her in a hug. Weiss struggled for a bit before she rolled her eyes and returned it._

  _“Yeah! We your brothers would always look out for you!”_

_“Yeah! And this does mean you are our little sister!”_

_Neptune released everyone from their hug and thought out loud, “… I guess this does mean we got on your good side.”_

_The three of them chuckled lightly at the statement before they were interrupted by Weiss growl of the stomach. Weiss’ face turned red as she turned herself to the general direction of the food hall, her heart slowly starting to sink at the thought._

_She would have to see Ruby._

_“I… I’m going have to eat now.”_

_Sun face contorted and became worrisome, “You have to go through five periods with Ruby in every single one… Sure you can handle it without us there?”_

_Weiss looked down in thought. She felt the urge to get up and run away but then remembered that she had a reputation to uphold. She faced back up to reply until she felt someone put his hand through her pocket. She eyed Neptune as he fished out her scroll._

_“Huh… You didn’t even turn it off.”_

_Neptune’s thumbs danced across the screen before handing it back to Weiss, “Hey, if you need anything, give us a call.”_

_Weiss gave him a cold stare before examining her scroll. Before her was her contacts at the ‘B’ section. Underneath Blake’s name were two other names…_

**_Bro Neptune_ **

**_Bro Sun_ **

_She faced both of them, “… Really? ‘Bro’.”_

_They both nodded at her eagerly. She sighed as she crossed arms, her scroll hanging off her hand, “Thanks… I appreciate the thought… Wish me luck.”_  

_And with that Weiss marched towards the food hall with her head high thinking only of what was due today and what to eat._

 

* * *

 

 

Weiss was brought back to reality as another freezing breeze brushed past her. She gazed upon the night sky lost in thought. Even though she said ‘wish me luck’ her day was unbearable. She had tried to avoid all eye contact with Ruby, which was proven difficult since she was the team leader. When Weiss had to give in and face her during a team exercise, her stomach kept churning, throwing off her usual perfect performance in Professor Goodwitch’s class. Her unusual behavior rose suspicion from others.

Her back started to hurt from position so she let her legs unfurl and leaned back on to the wall. She felt a rectangular weight from her left pocket shift. She took out her scroll and gazed upon the time.

7:30 pm… Dinnertime has probably ended.

She had taken dinner earlier than everyone and retreated to the roof. She had been there the past hour. Deciding to check over the news on her scroll, she inputted the password, which opened up to the last app that was open. Contacts. There in bold lettering were her ‘Brothers.’

_“If you need anything, give us a call.”_

She debated on which one to text to before pressing on ‘Bro Neptune.’

 

* * *

 

 **Snow sis: [I am up on the rooftop of the second dormitory building.]**  

Neptune scanned quickly over the text before he nudged Sun, “Seems like someone needs moral support.” He whispered.

Sun took Neptune’s phone out of his and analyzed it and nodded at the conclusion. The two of them took a glimpse at the people in front of them. They had joined team RWBY (excluding Weiss) and JNPR for dinner. They had just about finished and were only sharing embarrassing stories.

Sun and Neptune stood up, grabbing everyone’s attention as they announced, “It has been nice spending time but we have to go now.”

At their announcement Pyrrha checked the time and also stood up, “Jaune and I have to go too, it’s time for our training as well.”

Both pairs exited the food hall and both headed for the direction to the second building of dormitories. Neptune and Sun skeptically glanced back at the red and blond head. Sun squinted his eyes, “You know the training arena is that way.”

Pyrrha carefully asked as well, “The guest student dormitories are also that way too…”

Sun observed Jaune and Pyrrha in doubt. He dismissed the thought quickly remembering Weiss needed them now and ended the confrontation with huff. He and Neptune kept walking to the building. 

Pyrrha and Jaune stood there in confusion. Pyrrha turned left and said, “… That was weird… Maybe we should take the long way.” Jaune watched the blue and other blonde head’s forms slowly becoming small as they kept walking in that direction. He shrugged and with his hands behind his head, he followed Pyrrha.

 

* * *

 

Neptune and Sun made it to the top of the stairs, where the door to the roof waited. Neptune reached the doorknob and opened it slowly. The boys closed the door quietly behind them and saw Weiss, leaned against the wall of the building. They sat on both sides of her, Neptune on her left and Sun on her right.

Sun started, “So… Is this where you go all emo?”

Weiss without moving her gaze from the ground flicked him in the cheek. In a calm tone she responded, “I do not ‘emo’.”

Sun rubbed his cheek at the slight sting as Neptune decided to take the lead, “What do ya need to talk about sis?”

Weiss looked up to the night sky, “I’m not sure anymore…”

Sun piped in, “You might have a chance… Ruby did say she broke up with that boyfriend of hers around over a year ago.”

Weiss dropped her head down, “But she could be straight.” 

“Or bisexual.” Neptune added.

Weiss let her arms fly up into the air, “Other than that, she could still have feelings for that boy she dated… Even if it was a year ago.”

A blue eyebrow rose at her rebuttal, “But that was about a year ago, surely it would have died…”

Weiss hands turned into fist and slammed the ground around her, “BUT I DEVELOPED MY FEELINGS A YEAR AGO! I STILL HAVE THEM!”

Sun and Neptune gaped at her exclamation, “T-that long?” 

“When?”

“Where?”

“You’ve got it bad Snow Sis.”

Weiss glared at the last comment. She started to wringed her fingers together nervously and almost shyly. Her mouth opened but the words did not stop as she started to vent out what had been pent up for all of the last year.

“When she became the leader I saw her in this admirable light… At first, I had a small crush. To be honest, back then, I wasn’t even sure if it was a crush… I was kind of was scared… So I tried to cover it up. I did everything in my power to get her out of the position but that eventually failed as the teachers proved me wrong. But little did I know that I was slowly falling…” Her face started to become dreamy as a gentle smile made it’s way up to her face.

Neptune and Sun were pleasantly surprised. Other than her being infatuated for her teammate for a year… She genuinely had feelings for the girl. Weiss continued, 

“As Ruby and I got closer… I found myself affectionately considering small things Ruby does and likes. For example she’s a sweet tooth, I’m surprised that girl hasn’t had a cavity yet… She also likes strawberries and cookies. She’s been trying to find a recipe that contains both…” Weiss chuckled, “She hasn’t been successful yet. Oh! And when she is thinking really hard or in deep concentration, she twirls the longest tip of hair hanging on her shoulder… Another one is that every time we past roses, she subconsciously smells them or just likes to study them. She says it helps her with her mood. Except white roses… I wonder why? Anyway…”

As Weiss raved on about Ruby the two boys shared a look, 

This girl has it SO bad. 

Suddenly two yelps filled the air. The trio turned to their right to see that the door had swung open and Pyrrha and Jaune both face planted on the roof. The red and blonde head groaned as they picked themselves up and dusting off their clothes. After they did that they just… Awkwardly stood there… Not knowing what to say.

Weiss stood up, and groaned in exasperation, “HOW MUCH DID YOU TWO HEAR!”

Jaune cleared his throat and took a step forward and bowed in apology, “I respectively pull all my advances and romantic thoughts about you away and out of my system.”

Weiss face palmed, “At least I know one good thing came out of this.”

Pyrrha awkwardly got her scroll out and proceeded to call both her and Jaune’s locker. Weiss noticed the small detail and asked, “… What are you two doing here anyways?”

“Pyrrha trains me on this rooftop every night.”

“Oh.” Was all Weiss could say… She technically invaded their space.

“We’ll just find another roof top.” Sun stated with his tail on the doorknob, ready to close it when he, Neptune and Weiss had left.

“But the other rooftops are locked.” Weiss said.

Pyrrha put her hand on Weiss’ shoulder, “That is because we got permission from Ozpin to use this roof for private training… Stay, it is okay. You three can stay here, just try not to interrupt our training too much when it get started.” She then faced Weiss, “I get the feeling you do not what many people to find out about your sexuality… Right?” Weiss uncharacteristically nodded meekly. “Alright then me and Jaune would make sure to keep it quiet, right Jaune?” 

“Yeah, of course Pyrrha!”

Pyrrha then got a little closer and whisper in her ear, “And thank you.”

She gave Weiss a smile before make her way to the lockers and got her weapon. Pyrrha started to check it.

Weiss sat on the ledge as she tried to grasp what had just happened. She looked over her shoulder to see Sun and Neptune talking to Pyrrha about her weapon. She heard a soft thud beside her. She turned and looked up to be face to face with Jaune.

“So… I guessing you heard the whole conversation.” She started.

“Yeah… While I heard that, I realized that I only really chased you was because of one sarcastic compliment. I’m at no levels close to where you are with your infatuation for Ruby.”

Weiss’ head started to heat up, turning tomato red at the mention of her confession a few minutes ago. She then decided to ask, “Do you think I have a chance.”

Jaune gave a sympathetic expression, “I’m sorry but, after you left to wash pie off your face Ruby told us how she broke up with her boyfriend.”

_Ruby asked out loud, “… What was that all about?”_

_Yang shrugged and egged Ruby to continue, “Okay, okay Yang… So the reason why I broke up with him was because I fell in love… Love at first sight.”_

_“Really? Love at first sight? Didn’t expect that coming from you.” Blake commented placing a bookmark at where she was reading and closed the page to listen on into the story._

_“Yeah, I didn’t expect it either… It all happened when I was walking down the street and saw that person… Okay, I was running and crashed into hr-him and the guy who was painting the shop above us also fell, causing us to be splattered with a rainbow of paint.”_

_Yang rested on her left arm as she stated, “So Ruby, ain’t I right?”_

_The rest of the table agreed as Nora interrupted quickly, “What happen did you kiss?! KISS?!”_

_Ruby giggled at her enthusiasm, “No Nora but, he got all mad at me and stayed that way as we went to the bathroom. I took my time but in a minute he strutted out of the other stall, all cleaned in a new style of clothes – and damn he looked beautiful. He then fixed their sunglasses on like it was nothing!”_

_Everyone gasped in amazement._

_“I know right? But anyways I asked him how he got changed so fast and he was all like, ‘It pays for me to lose time.’”_

_“Did he see or recognize you?”_

_“I don’t think so, we were both covered in paint and by the time he left, I was still covered in paint.”_

_“But you saw him."_

_“Yep! I saw… him.”_

_“What did he look like?”_

_Yang then interrupted the series of questions, “Don’t even try guys, she wouldn’t even tell me.”_

_Ruby puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, “Well, if I did you would track that person down and set him up for a date… Or tear his limbs apart.”_

After Jaune finished his recount he stated, “I know I should try to make you feel better but this is the truth.”

He looked to Weiss who stared into space.

“Umm, hello?” Jaune asked as he waved a hand in front of her face, which broke her gaze.

“Huh? Sorry… Just thinking… Does Ruby still have a crush on him?”

“… I think so… Her eyes went all dreamy and she sounded so happy when talking about it.”

Weiss’ eyes started to burn up again as water bubbled up to her eyelids until, a hand landed on her shoulder interrupted them. She turned to see Pyrrha, Neptune and Sun as they gazed upon her.

“Don’t worry Weiss, we can help!” Sun asked as he took his hand off his shoulder. The three of them then sat on the ledge. Now all five of them were swinging their feet above the building, above beacon. 

Weiss rubbed her tears away and gave out a huge groan while she massaged her forehead. She couldn’t believe what is happening. She glanced to her right and saw Jaune and Pyrrha staring at her expectantly, “Oh! Please don’t tell me you two are now in on this too!”

Jaune shrugged once again as Pyrrha answered, “You guys did just interrupt our training time… And sorry Weiss… This is too good to pass up.”

“Ughhhh…” She exclaimed as she stuck her hands on to her face and looked straight up to the stars in thought. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 

She let her arms fall as she started to feel more aware of the presences beside her. Suddenly a warm feeling ebbed into her gut… She’s never felt **this** supported in her life before. She took a glimpse at their smiling faces, she felt… Kinda good inside.

“Thank you.” She muttered.

Apparently they caught that as when she started to walk away, they all shouted a ‘welcome’.

“Hey! Snow Sis.” 

Weiss looked towards Neptune who had an arm in the air and asked, “You okay with going into the same room as Ruby?” 

She lifted her head high as her arms crossed. With her back towards them she answered, “Of course! If you all believe I’ll be alright, so I will be.”


	4. Up Late

Weiss sat on the rooftop as watched Pyrrha and Jaune spar, with the occasional comment from Pyrrha about his form. She sat as Sun and Neptune spouted ideas of how to ‘woo’ Ruby into liking her.

_“I can bear through these feelings.”_

_Sun and Neptune gave her a wild look as they made their way to the rooftop._

_“Are you kidding Snow Sis?”_

_“Weiss believe us, there could be a way to make her fall in love with you instead of that ‘paint guy’ Jaune told us about.”_

_“But what if she is straight?”_

_“We can make her bisexual!”_

Weiss rolled her eyes at the memory and continued to listen to Sun and Neptune as they chatted,

“Hey Snow Sis, what if you serenade her?”

“Yeah! That’ll be great! I heard you sing before when one of your charities aired around Remnant.” Sun agreed.

“No. Just no.”

“Sheesh Snow Princess, can’t blame Neptune for trying to help.”

“Hey! What about a secret admirer?”

Sun grinned at Neptune’s idea and glanced at Weiss. She gave a distant look, “There is no way I’m going to stoop that low to win over Ruby.” The boys grumbled over her answer and went to search up more ideas on their scroll. Weiss then looked up to the shattered moon. It was almost right above them in the middle of the sky. She stood up, “ I’m going to get a coffee.”

The two boys checked their scrolls, “Damn, it’s already 11:30. You gonna stay up with us?” 

“Yeah why not? Those two are still practicing and today is a Saturday, I finished all my assignments today, I am just going to be studying tomorrow.” The two boys shrugged and continued to search up more ideas.

 

* * *

 

Weiss walked up to the vending machine located outside the building. She scanned over the options and found COFFEE.

“Great.” She stated at the fact that coffee was OUT OF ORDER.

She assessed the options before she hit HOT CHOCOLATE. A mug rose up to the dispenser as it poured the chocolate liquid into and lastly popped down a few marshmallows into the concoction. Weiss smiled in satisfaction as she rose the cup to her lips but was halted at sight of a small light that flickered from a window of the library. Her curiosity got the best of her as she headed to the building to discover whom it was. She opened library doors, the creaking of the huge doors resounding through the lobby. Using her scroll as a torch she tiptoed to the area she saw the light coming from. After she passed a few bookshelves, she caught the sight of a certain silver-eyed girl as she studied a few books in front of her.

Weiss turned off her scroll as she observed her leader writing down a few notes in the book in front of her. Ruby was in her pajamas, wrapped in her red cloak for some warmth. She must have had snuck out of their dorm when Blake and Yang were asleep. Ruby yawned and checked her scroll, “Oh… So that’s… what comes next.” She said in between the nods of her head. She then sluggishly got out of the chair and gently slapped her cheeks awake, “Now, that book.” Ruby took one of the two candles she had lit for light and headed into the bookshelves, away from Weiss.

Once she had checked for the all clear, Weiss quietly headed towards the table Ruby was working at. In front of her were a few books with mapped out regions of Forever Fall and Emerald Forest. The other books were opened at the types of Grimm that could be found there. Weiss then examined Ruby’s scroll and the app it was opened on: her emails. It was an email from Professor Goodwitch that was sent to all the leaders of the groups in her class. It stated that the leaders had to prepare battle strategies and training exercises that had to be used in the next few lessons.

Weiss’ face turned red at the thought of Ruby being responsible but that was quickly shot down by the fact that all this planning was due in a few days. She rolled her eyes and softly stated, “Of course that dolt would leave it to the last minute.” But either way, she was genially surprised. Initially she thought that Professor Goodwitch arranged the exercises and work they had to do. She continued to look through the notes Ruby and saw that towards the end her writing started to drag out before becoming ineligible scribbles. “That dunce.” She affectionately said to herself.

“Finally!”

Weiss head cocked at the direction where she heard that shout come from. The light in the distance was now suddenly, but slowly, coming closer. Weiss panicked, she wanted to help Ruby like she had always done but, there must have been a reason Ruby didn’t tell anyone about this. Her eyes were then wandered to the warm mug, cupped protectively in her hands. Without a second thought she placed the mug on the table near where Ruby worked and then ran soundlessly to the bookshelves and hid amongst the shadows and books.

Ruby went to her table and placed another book she found on top of it. Her nose then caught a whiff of the hot chocolate. She walked to the other side of the table and cupped it as she inhaled the scent. With a smile she yelled out, “Hello?! Anyone there?” There was no answer of course. Ruby shrugged and went back to sit in her chair. She slurped on the hot chocolate and gave out a contented sigh, “Okay, that woke me up! Now back to work.” Ruby exclaimed with a smile on her face as she eagerly wrote in her book, in much more legible writing.

Weiss smiled to herself as she slipped out of the library. She felt so giddy inside at the sight of Ruby smiling because of her small gift. With a skip in her step she headed towards the rooftop.

 

* * *

 

 

She closed the door behind her and spun around happily before plopping herself in between Neptune and Sun. The two boys gave her weird looks as Pyrrha and Jaune’s eyebrows rose at her behavior. Sun then cautiously asked, “Hey, uh, Snow Princess? Weiss? Where is your coffee?”

Weiss looked at the stars above her and replied, “Oh, it was out of order.”

Neptune was then taken aback, “Then why are you smiling?”

Weiss’ hand trailed up to her lip… Indeed, her lips were upwards. She automatically retained her neutral face before explaining, “Oh, just decided to go with Neptune’s secret-uh-admirer thingy.”

The two boys shared a victorious fist bump and the blonde and redhead smiled knowingly at the three before resuming their sparring match.


	5. Contemplation

Ruby yawned as she rose slowly from the bed. She stretched her hands until she touched the ceiling. She grinned. She was slowly getting taller. The bed swung slightly as she jumped from her bed to the ground. She surveyed her surroundings. From the position of the sun in the sky, she has overslept. She checked her scroll on the bedside table, 10 am. Ruby wasn’t surprised, she was up till 2 am in the library last night and luckily it paid off as she finished her preparation for the team exercises and battle strategies.

Although, what surprised her was the soft and quiet snores she heard from her left… It was Weiss sleeping soundly in her bed. Ruby’s eyes widened, Weiss usually was up earlier than her and Yang, and by the empty bunks of Blake and Yang… Something must of happen to Weiss last night. It did make sense though, when Ruby returned from the library last night, Weiss wasn’t in her bunk.

Weiss shifted a little then turned to her other side to face the wall. This movement caused her blanket slide off her figure a bit. Ruby gave a gentle smile and pulled the covers over her, up to her shoulders. To help Weiss even more, she closed the curtains, which gave the room a red shade. Satisfied with the lighting, she went into the bathroom to change.

 

* * *

 

Ruby placed her tray in between Yang and Blake before she squeezed in between them on the seats.

“Oh! Morning Rubes!” 

“Morning Ruby.”

“Morning Yang, Blake! Oh! Hey Nora, Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha! Morning!... Oh! Sun and Neptune didn’t see you there, morning!”

“Morning.” Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune replied, although the two boys more dejectedly at the fact they were invisible.

“So…” Yang started, “Any reason why you slept in today?” 

Ruby continued to eat and replied with her mouth filled with French toast, “I… wash shudying… lasht nuight.” She swallowed the food, “I was studying last night… Was up late… WHICH reminds me.”

Ruby cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention, “Were any of you guys up late last night?”

Ren and Nora shook their head no as Ren continued to fold cranes as Nora doodled weird shapes and figures on it. Jaune spoke up, “Me and Pyrrha were. We had our usual training but we never left to go anywhere.”

Ruby faced Sun and Neptune, in which they both quickly replied in unison, “Nope! In bed and asleep.” Ruby’s eyebrow rose at their strange behavior but nonetheless continued to check those two mentally off in her head.

“Um Ruby? What brought this up?” Yang asked with concern displayed on her face. 

Ruby waved both of her hands at her sister dismissively, “Nothing to worry about Yang, it was just while I was studying at the library someone left some hot chocolate and marshmallows by my table for me… I was wondering if it was any of you, and it certainly can’t be Weiss, her high heels are too hard to miss.”

Ruby then heard a choking noise. She faced the two Haven students in confusion.

“O-oh, sorry Ruby me and Neptune really like this porridge and we kinda ate it too fast… Hahaha…”

Everyone stared at the oddly, those two were being weirder than normal today. Ruby lingered her eyes on them for more than a second as she continued, “Anyways, I wanted to know who it was and thank them for the nice gesture!”

“You know Ruby,” Neptune interrupted, “That person could be… I don’t know, maybe a secret admirer?”

Ruby watched as both of Ren’s eyebrows rise slightly and Nora’s smile grow even wider as Jaune and Pyrrha face palmed for some odd reason. Blake put her tuna sandwich down as Yang threw her a grin. Ruby herself then started to comprehend Neptune’s words, “Wait… What? Me? They admire me?”

Yang slung her arm around Ruby’s shoulder, “Rubes! The Xiao Long genes are finally kicking in!”

“Which means?”

“You are becoming irresistible, or should I say… Iri-sister-ble.”

Everyone groaned at Yang’s pun, “What guys! I couldn’t help myself and it turned out great.”

“Ahem.”

Everyone then faced Blake who looked at the two sisters seriously, “If Ruby was up late last night… Wouldn’t that person be up too? If you ask me, that kinda sounds… Weird.”

At the realization, everyone’s face went into shock, while Sun and Neptune both groaned, again… Odd. Ruby’s face contorted in thought as she voice out her words slowly, “Yeah… That is kinda creepy.”

At that note Sun, Neptune and even Jaune started laughing. Everyone gave them weird looks. As Sun and Neptune laughed as they leaned on each other and eventually fell of the bench. Pyrrha was oddly and desperately attempting to calm Jaune down. Yang instead stood up and grabbed Ruby by the hood, “COME ON RUBES.”

“Huh?” Ruby looked up into her sister’s eyes, they were filled with determination. “What’s happening now Yang?”

Yang started to drag Ruby out of the food hall, “We are going to find this bastard!”

“B-but, my breakfast!” Ruby wailed as she tried to reach out for the rest of her French toast, “Wait for me…” She quietly said to the food as she was towed away.

Pyrrha sighed, “This is not going to end well.”

 

* * *

 

“HEY VELVET! STOP RIGHT THERE!”

Velvet and her team flinched at the booming voice of Yang as she ran down the corridor to them.

“FOX, YASUHASHI! Answer me truthfully!” Yang demanded as she pinned the two boys up against a wall. Ruby, whom Yang dragged all the way tried to pry her sister off the bewildered boys. Yang ignored Ruby as she felt two small arms wrap around her waist in an effort to pull her off, “DO ANY OF YOU HARBOR FEELINGS FOR RUBY?”

With Yang breathing down their necks they exclaimed in fright,

“No Ms. Xiao Long!”

“WHERE ANY OF YOU UP ALL OF LAST NIGHT!”

“I-in our dorms ma’am.”

“Good.” Yang hissed out as she pulled her hand from the wall. Their heart rates slowing down to the right pace they slid off the wall and stayed flopped on the ground.

“Guys! You okay! Please don’t hate Yang.” Ruby said as she ran to their sides.

Coco shifted her sunglasses down the ridge of her nose, her eyes quizzically looked at Yang and Ruby. “Please stop sis, everyone is looking at us.” Ruby whispered into her ear, as she still clung on to the back of Yang.

Yang twisted her head to her sister and said, “But anyone we know could be that creep…”

Ruby butted back, “But it could be ANYONE!”

Yang’s eyes widened as she received the new information. “You’re right sis.” Yang pried Ruby off her back and settled her in front of her. Ruby gave a tired but understanding smile.

“Finally!” She let out.

Yang smiled at her sister, before she put her arm on Ruby’s shoulder, “Yeah… After I interrogate all the boys in the school.” Yang released her shoulder and put her sunglasses. “See ya!” She yelled as she ran to the next boy.

“NO!” Ruby said as she chased Yang as her red petals fell behind her.

 

* * *

 

Weiss sighed as she laid on a white and red checkered picnic blanket on the grass. She basked in the sun as she searched up cookie recipes that involved strawberries. She gave out an empty breath as she saw another recipe rated 1 out of 5 stars. Apparently, no one in the whole of Remnant can’t make the hooded girl’s desired cookie. 

As she navigated her way through the website she felt a shadow overcasts over her. As she moved her phone to the left, Weiss saw Ruby as she stood over her, face to face. Weiss felt her heart leap at the sight of the girl and at the surprise of it. She freaked out and tried to sit up but instead butted foreheads with the red hooded girl. Weiss shut her eyes and yelped as fell back and rubbed her head feeling it throb from the impact. As she opened her eyes she saw Ruby’s face contort into worry as she announced, “I’M SO SORRY WEISS! I’ll go get an ice pack!” 

“Wait! Ruby!” Weiss shouted as she sat up again to only see a trail of petals slowly descend to the floor. She removed her hand from her forehead as she muttered to herself, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

After 30 seconds she saw Ruby come back in a flurry of petals. She stopped in front of Weiss before she gingerly placed an icepack in her forehead. Weiss felt her cheeks heat up and her heart race as she suddenly felt breathless. Ruby tilted her head to the side like a puppy and asked, “You tired? Lie down.” Without Weiss’ permission she gently nudged Weiss down to the ground and in another flurry of petals lay beside her. Her head faced Weiss upside down.

In all the fast panic Weiss was able to face Ruby. Her heart started to clenched at the sight of Ruby who grinned back. Her palms started to get sweaty and her face became warm as she pressed her lips together to try not to give back an odd goofy smile. It didn’t help that rose petals fell around them and framed Ruby’s face perfectly.

“So… What are you doing here?”

Weiss’ eyes flashed back to her scroll as she turned it off, “Just… Thinking.”

Ruby sensed she didn’t want continue, “Okay… So I’m here cuz’ of Yang.”

Weiss’ blush finally died down, “… Why.”

Ruby groaned, “Don’t get me started. She found out that someone left me a hot chocolate last night, probably a secret admirer so, Yang is interrogating every boy in the school. She’s out to get that creep…” 

Weiss’ heart cracked. She felt her heart stop and it almost wanted to jump out of her throat. She stuttered, “C-creep?”

Ruby shrugged, “That’s how Blake help me put it.”

Weiss swore silently to herself… Blake was so gonna pay.

“How about you? Where were you last night?”

Weiss froze; she couldn’t tell Ruby she was the ‘creep’. Even so that is not how a secret admirer worked anyways, “Uh… Called my sister…”

Ruby gave her a surprised look, “You have a sister?”

“Y-yeah…” She trailed off. She wanted to get the spotlight off her. She’ll probably crack under the pressure and confess. “W-what do you think of that… C-creep?”

Ruby looked to the sky in thought, “Not sure… I don’t exactly think they are a creep… Maybe they saw my light through the window, and decided to drop a helpful gift.” 

Weiss quietly sighed, at least she understands, “Well, it doesn’t matter now anyways, your sister probably won’t find the person?”

This time Ruby gave a quizzical look, “Why’s that?”

Weiss started to panic, “U-uh… The boys probably lie to get Yang off their case…” She glanced at Ruby to see her teammate nod in agreement. She gave out a loud sigh as the adrenalin slowly left her body.

Weiss started to feel the silence, “… What do you think of that… Secret Admirer?”

Ruby threw her another odd look but answered anyways, “Very helpful I guess… But I already in lo-”

Weiss threw her hand in front of Ruby’s face. She then dropped in on to the ground, so the hand covered Ruby’s view of her face. Weiss let one tear roll down from her right eye, as it trailed down her cheek then into the picnic blanket. As the tear started to dry she interrupted, “I… I know Ruby… I know… Jaune mentioned to me earlier.” With her hand still in the way of Ruby’s face, she used her other to wipe any traces of the tear away.

Once she removed her hand, Ruby asked cautiously, “Since when were you so buddy with Jaune? I’m pretty sure you always avoided him because of his ‘lame attempts’.”

Before Weiss could even cover up Ruby’s scroll started to ring. Ruby gave a Weiss a toothy grin before she sat up and answered her scroll, “Hey Yang- Uh… Why are you on Yang’s phone Blake? Wait! A lasso… Why do you even listen to Nora…? Breadcrumbs... Okay, that makes a whole lot more sense… What even happened there? Where is this leading to… A KISS! AND IT STOPPED HER?! Oh. That’s good. See ya Blake.”

Weiss watched as Ruby let out a sigh of relief and flopped back down on the ground, “FINALLY! They somehow got Yang to stop interrogating all the boys and give that secret admirer a second chance!” Ruby exclaimed as she raised her arms out for a stretch. 

As Ruby was did that Weiss questioned, “… Are you going to give m- T-that! Secret admirer a c-chance.” Ruby rose an eyebrow at Weiss stuttering. She dismissed the odd behavior and honestly answered, “I guess I could… Cuz’ that person’s small action did make my heart leap a little bit.”

Weiss had to force herself not to grin at the answer. Her heart was soared through the air. Maybe she does have a chance with Ruby.


End file.
